


Adam Chooses Rocker Over Spock, The Internet Claims

by Roga



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Acrostic, M/M, experiment in form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly an experiment in form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam Chooses Rocker Over Spock, The Internet Claims

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title for this was "Eshet Chail" which is only tangentially related but it amused me. But I am fond of this title anyway, thinking myself clever. Oh well.

Adam can pretty safely say that the last thing he expected when he told Kris he was going on a date with Zachary Quinto was to get pummeled into the bed by 150 pounds of Allen, comfortably heavy and a little frantic and smashing his lips against Adam's mouth. But it's not like Adam's going to resist, because hello, _finally_ , so he lets it go on for a while, drags his fingers through Kris's hair and pulls him closer, lets Kris lick his way into Adam's mouth and kiss him and kiss him until Adam's head is spinning. "Can't breathe," he finally pants, and while he'd only intended for Kris to move his elbow from Adam's solar plexus, it's like Kris wakes up from a dream, suddenly sitting up straight and looking mortified.

"Damn it, I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry," Kris moans, rubbing his face with his hands to hide the blush creeping up from his neck. Even his ears are red.

"For… jumping me in general, or for rendering my date with Spock tonight completely moot?"

"God," Kris groans, peeking at Adam from between his fingers, which is kind of adorable, actually. He looks both like he wants to bury himself in the ground and like he wants to jump Adam again, which, to be honest, Adam would not exactly object to, date with Spock tonight or not. "I'm—the date thing, I didn't mean to—I didn't think it'd affect me that much, I'm sorry," Kris says again, falling back against the pillows, and Adam can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of him, because—he wasn't expecting this at _all_.

"Jealousy," he says with delight, "rearing its cute and tiny head, oh my god, Kris, you should have _said_ something."

Kris's arm is burning hot when Adam touches it, sliding his hand up to cradle Kris's neck, lazily brushing his thumb across his jaw until Kris swallows and opens his eyes wide to look at him. "Like what," he says," that it drives me crazy when you go out with guys who are really hot and awesome GQ motherf—I mean, you have a right to, they're _hot_ and they're _awesome_ and I probably would if I were you."

"Maybe I should just go out with him anyway, then."

"No," Kris says immediately, so quickly that he even looks surprised at himself, and Adam smirks, inching closer to him on the bed.

"Oh, do you have a more attractive offer?"

"Please," Kris says, looking kind of tortured, leaning into Adam's palm almost involuntarily; Adam's not sure whether he means _Please don't be ridiculous_ or _Please don't make me beg_ , but either way he knows he won't be able to keep teasing Kris for much longer because _one_ of them will snap, and right now he's kind of breathless with anticipation for what comes next.

"Quinto's pretty hot, you said it yourself," Adam says, a final shot, and there's that look in Kris's eyes again, dark and scorching. "Right, okay," Kris says matter-of-factly, and pushes up to meet Adam's lips again as if right now, at this moment, there is nothing more important in the _world_ than kissing Adam out of his very last breath, or at the very least making sure that if Adam _does_ end up going out tonight—which is looking less and less likely by the second—he will do it looking completely and thoroughly _ravished_.

Still kissing, Kris pushes forward until he's basically crawled on top of Adam, and his eagerness is flattering and endearing and mostly really really hot; Adam's flat on his back now, and Kris's chest would be pressed against his if Kris ever stopped _moving_ , but it's not like his wiggling around is actually objectionable in any way, and Adam pretty much lies back and lets himself enjoy the onslaught of kisses on his mouth, his throat, his collarbone, and back up to nip at his lips. This is really turning out to be a good day,

Unzipping Adam's pants with one hand, Kris cradles the back of Adam's head with the other, clutching a little, and it's so unexpectedly possessive that Adam feels a flash of sudden heat rush through him. Vaguely, he wonders how long Kris has been thinking about this, and why Adam hadn't thought about dangling hotass movie stars in front of him before if this was the result, and then Kris rolls his hips and grinds against him and Adam loses track of his thoughts completely.

"Whoa," he says, a small laugh escaping him as Kris merely hums in acknowledgement, "you are really determined to skip forward right to—" and then he chokes on his own gasp because Kris's hand closes around his dick, proving Adam's point with well-appreciated finality.

"X-rated, territory?" Kris finishes for him, smiling against his lips, cocky enough to make Adam frown even as his eyes are trying not to roll back into his head from Kris's firm, slick strokes.

"You know, you seem very confident that I've chosen you over Zach Quinto," he manages to say with a miraculously steady voice, "which I haven't actually decided yet."

"Zach Quinto can die in a fire," Kris murmurs through a wide grin, and leans back down to kiss him.


End file.
